1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to page requests within computer systems and more particularly to those systems handling page requests from peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As peripheral devices develop more capabilities, one such capability being incorporated into peripheral devices is a translation look aside buffer (TLB) that indicates to the peripheral whether a logical address that the peripheral device wants to access is available in system memory. Such a page request, previously provided by the memory controllers, can now be sent by peripheral devices having TLBs. There needs to be a way to handle such page requests in a flexible and fair manner.